Le Marchand de Rêves
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: CADEAU POUR ARTOUNG YAOI HPDM . Walt Disney disait que Pour réaliser une chose vraiment extraordinaire, commencez par la la rêver. Ensuite, réveillezvous calmement et allez d'un trait jusqu'au bout de votre rêve sans jamais vous laisser décourager.


**Bien le bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs(rices) !**

**Eh bien voilà mon OS pour Artoung !!! Je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël en retard mais je voulais te poster cette fanfic pour ton anniversaire !! Alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!**

**J'espère que ça te plaira ! J'en stresse et j'en ai saoulé Fanny looool !!**

**Ce n'est pas très long…Ca me met un peu mal à l'aise mais bon ! **

**Un gros merci à Elwyn ou Slythewyn (je ne sais plus quel est ton pseudo sur les sites car tu changes lol !) pour sa correction et ses quelques conseils !!! s'incline devant son génie de la grammaire xD**

**Voili voilou !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**¤****Harrie¤ **

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, je ne revendique que l'histoire en elle-même ! °dommage, moi qui rêvait d'un Dray fufu°

**Pairing :** HP/DM ou DM/HP (peu importe XD)

**Rating :** T…Même si j'avais envie d'un lemon, je reste un peu plus soft pour ce OS.

**Contexte :** Cette fic se déroule après Poudlard, la guerre est finie…Et je ne vous en dirais pas plus !!

* * *

**NOTE: Je dois dire que je suis de plus en plus réticente à mettre mes fics sur car les lecteurs sont vraiment EGOISTES. En effet, en une soirée, ce nouveau OS a été lu plus de 200 fois et qu'une seule personne m'a laissé une review!! Je trouve que c'est du foutage de gueule...Parce que cet anonymat me fait dire que les gens qui lisent veulent du "prêt à updater", veulent du "post et tais toi"! Quand je vois que des auteurs, pas très doué(e)s (je reste polie) sont adorés alors qu'ils ne répondent qu'à une sorte de société de consommation des fics...Ca me rend dingue! Il y a des auteurs qui veulent vraiment faire un travail abouti, faire ressentir aux gens des choses et au final, ce sont eux qu'on ne reviewe pas!!**

**Alors, si ceux qui viennent sur ce OS (ou mes autres fics), lisent, arrivent en fin de page et qu'en fin de compte ils ne prennent pas deux minutes pour livrer leurs impressions...Soit vous êtes maso pour continuer à lire un truc qui ne vous plaît pas, soit vous êtres vraiment ... 3 gros points de suspension parce que j'en ai marre de cet état d'esprit!**

* * *

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤ Le Marchand de Rêves ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Il est minuit passé, et je suis en train de contempler les lumières de la ville de ma fenêtre. Je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir que Noël soit arrivé. Tout me coule dessus comme si j'étais fait de plastique. Cependant, à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas aussi lisse que je le laisse paraître. Le feu brûle, la tempête se déchaîne et je me demande encore comment je maîtrise tout ceci.

Des fois, j'ai tellement envie de pleurer…Mais les larmes restent coincées à l'orée de mes yeux et le fait de ne pas y parvenir me donne envie de taper contre tout ce qui passe à ma portée. Je hais ce qu'est devenue ma vie, je hais ce qui m'entoure, et le plus important, c'est que je ne me supporte plus. Moi et mes pseudos problèmes à l'âme. J'ai l'impression d'être torturé mais maintenant, à part moi, personne ne me torture.

Je ne sais plus, si j'étais différent hier…Je ne sais pas si je changerais aujourd'hui…Et je ne sais pas non plus si je verrais un éclair de bonheur demain. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression de demander la Lune…Cet astre blanchâtre qui me nargue de là haut, de son ciel moiré d'étoiles.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je referme la fenêtre et me dirige vers ma chambre. Mes pas m'y guident par automatisme. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière. Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit défait et je repense à tout ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années, ce que j'ai perdu, ce que j'aurais aimé dire, ce que j'aurais aimé vivre…Et mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. J'aimerais tellement sentir, à nouveau, cette vie couler en moi…Passer du temps avec les gens que j'aime, sentir le feu de l'amour brûler mon corps, et être heureux. Un frisson s'empare de moi et les sanglots commencent à meubler le silence qui a élu domicile chez moi et surtout en moi. Une de mes mains s'accroche durement au pull qui recouvre mon torse. Mais ce n'est pas ce dernier qui comprime mon cœur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Marchant doucement dans les rues, je vois les vies défiler devant moi. Tous ces gens enrôlés dans une spirale dans laquelle je ne trouve pas ma place.

Le froid mord mes joues, un vent glacial parcoure la ville mais les gens semblent ne pas y faire attention. Comme si le fait d'être à la veille de Noël réchauffait l'atmosphère. Je vois défiler de très nombreux visages rayonnants, beaucoup de lèvres sont décorées d'un sourire et de douces lumières illuminent leurs yeux. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne malheureuse en cette période de l'année dans le secteur. Et cet état de fait me fait encore plus déprimer. J'ai le sentiment que si je m'approche d'eux, j'aurais la même action que les Détraqueurs sur la nature. Je ferais faner tout ce bonheur.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 24 décembre. Durant cette période, j'ai le sentiment qu'on se met à croire ardemment aux « Il était une fois », aux contes de fées, aux « happy ends »…Tout ce que je ressens, moi, c'est le vide. Ce fossé que j'ai patiemment creusé autour de moi.

C'est la cohue dans les magasins, de nombreux enfants courent dans les rues et jouent dans la neige…J'aimerais tant revenir dans un corps plus jeune, et ne me soucier que des cadeaux que je vais recevoir. Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 70 ans, d'avoir déjà tout vécu de la vie. Enfin tout vécu…J'ai vécu les pires moments, **ceux **que les gens ne souhaitent pas vivre lors de leur présence sur cette Terre. J'ai le sentiment que j'ai des plaies béantes qui recouvrent mon corps, que mon cœur a été tailladé soigneusement par le temps, que mes yeux ont perdu leur éclat. Je suis comme entouré d'un voile de fumée me protégeant du regard de ces autres, de ces projecteurs qui m'ont longtemps aveuglé et épuisé. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de me reposer et pourquoi pas, penser un peu à moi. D'être un peu égoïste et retrouver ce sourire innocent qui a été pendant un long moment ma marque de fabrique.

Je bifurque dans une rue adjacente beaucoup moins peuplée. Je passe devant des échoppes sans même prendre le temps de regarder les vitrines. Mais le nom d'une enseigne attire mon attention : « le Marchand de rêves ».

J'en ai déjà entendu parler mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une boutique dans le centre de Londres. Ce commerce a pris naissance durant la seconde guerre et ce magasin vend des produits un peu spéciaux. Personne ne sait qui se cache derrière ces inventions. La seule chose qu'on nous a livrée, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. A part ça, aucun de ses employés ne l'a aperçu. Il n'a embauché que des personnes étant aveugles…A croire qu'il veut se protéger de la population sorcière. En bref, il a mis sur le marché un lot de « substances » permettant de contrôler les rêves.

A l'intérieur de son magasin, nous pouvons trouver un grand nombre de petits cachets appartenant à différentes catégories. Dans les dégradés de bleu, elles ont pour but de nous faire rêver de ce que l'on veut. Vivre un moment torride avec X, redevenir enfant, être célèbre…Tout est possible ! Les pilules rouges ont une action un peu différente, quelque soit votre rêve, elles le rendront heureux. Ce sont elles qui avaient le plus de succès durant la guerre. Le dernier produit que l'on peut trouver est une potion. Cependant, elle est rarement en stock car il y a un long délais de fabrication. Mais aussi, parce qu'elle a une double action qui peut se révéler dangereuse…Il s'agit de la potion _Revelatis_. Mixture blanchâtre qui montre au rêveur ce que son Inconscient réclame, quel est son désir profond. On pourrait comparer son effet au Miroir du Risèd, sauf que dans le cas de la potion, la personne en question va vivre son rêve. Peu de gens ont osé la tester car certains ne se sont jamais réveillé. En effet, si le désir enfoui de la personne était considéré comme insoutenable, la personne se retrouvait prisonnière de la censure de son psychisme. Dans le meilleur des cas, après que les effets de la potion se soient effacés, la personne prenait conscience de ce qu'elle briguait et c'était à elle de voir si elle suit la voie pour accomplir ce rêve…Ou pas.

Continuant d'avancer…Mes pas se font hésitants. Une forte envie tiraille mes entrailles. J'ai envie pour ce soir de toucher un semblant de bonheur, oublier un moment la douleur. La démarche un peu plus gauche que d'habitude, je me retrouve devant l'entrée du petit magasin. Ma main moite vient abaisser la poignée et je me glisse à l'intérieur. La boutique fait très intimiste, les murs et étagères sont tout en bois, et de grands bocaux transparents remplis de petites pilules me font penser à une confiserie. Mon regard se perd face à toutes ces tâches de couleurs, couleurs qui manquent dans ma vie. D'ailleurs, je ne remarque même plus la couleur du ciel, car au dessus de moi, un nuage gris et pluvieux me suit comme mon ombre. Une jeune femme se dirige vers moi, un peu à tâtons, en souriant. Rapidement, je lui explique ce que je veux et après les recommandations d'usage, elle m'encaisse et fait glisser sur le comptoir un petit sac en papier avec une fiole dissimulée à l'intérieur.

Je rentre rapidement chez moi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant d'énergie qu'en cet instant. Comme si le fait de savoir que je vais vivre un moment exceptionnel me donnait des ailes. Je sais ce que je fais est un pari risqué…Mais quoi de mieux que de rester enfermé dans son rêve tout le reste de sa vie ? Ce serait comme rentrer à la maison…

Je débouche le petit flacon et sans hésitation je vide son contenu. M'allongeant avec tranquillité sur mon lit, j'attends que cette potion m'emporte loin de ce monde…Comme si c'était la fin. Ma fin. Aucun appel, aucune main pour me retenir. Plus rien. Mes yeux se ferment et je me sens partir. Et pour la première fois depuis ces derniers mois, je sens un sourire s'esquisser sur mes lèvres .

_Mes oreilles bourdonnent et ma tête tourne. Comme une mélodie envoûtante qui nous prend au ventre et nous fait tournoyer comme les flocons de neige. Je marche le long des rues, sans but, sans rien, juste une impression de pouvoir m'envoler, d'aller plus vite._

_Notre relation depuis le début était folle. Folle dans le sens où tout est allé vite, de travers, on passait d'un extrême à l'autre sans que ça nous fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais maintenant que j'ai le cœur qui bat aussi fort, qui bat aussi vite, je sens que j'ai besoin de ralentir, j'ai largement goûté au danger de vouloir conduire trop vite…Je me sens trop vivant quand tes lèvres se posent sur ma peau. _

_Refroidir nos corps, refroidir nos cœurs…Et attendre._

_Une bagarre dérape vite en sexe endiablé. Tu me pousses contre le mur sous le coup de la colère, et ton corps vient recouvrir le mien. Tu veux entraver tous mes mouvements…Et là je commence à avoir chaud. La fièvre monte comme lorsqu'on danse au cœur d'une foule. _

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu me manquerais mais c'est comme ça…Je ne vais pas me plaindre car je sais ce que je désire…C'est toi. Tes yeux qui me transpercent, ta bouche qui peu__t__ à la fois me faire toucher le Paradis et m'envoyer d'une minute à l'autre dans les méandres les plus profonds de l'Enfer, ton corps qui fait contraste avec le mien…Ta personnalité qui m'a toujours fait envie, cette froideur que je jalousais, la passion que tu mettais lors de nos bagarres à l'école._

_Ceux qui souffrent le plus sont ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent._

_Comme un tourbillon, je sens la chaleur monter en moi. Je me sens m'élever, j'ai l'impression de toucher les nuages, d'atteindre la Lune. Mes yeux se ferment et je sens cet amour imaginaire prendre possession de mon être, de mon corps. _

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A quelques kilomètres de là, un jeune homme blond se retenait difficilement sur le plan de travail dans son laboratoire. Il était en sueur suite aux visions qui venaient d'envahir son esprit. Sa peau tremblante se souvenait bien trop précisément de ce qui venait prendre possession de son être.

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur tout son visage…C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et il connaissait parfaitement ce genre d'effet concernant un produit dont il était à l'origine. Le rêve que l'on partage avec l'objet de ses désirs. Et il avait du mal à croire que le héros du monde sorcier désirait ce qu'il désirait !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme blond se mit en chemin pour l'appartement d'Harry Potter. Le cœur battant comme s'il était en train de parcourir un 100 mètres.

Ses pieds le démangeaient, il avait envie d'arriver le plus vite chez Harry. Des frissons d'anticipation parcourait tout son corps. Et son seul désir était de se retrouver le plus près possible de l'ancien Gryffondor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mettant un moment pour réaliser qu'au final, il était réveillé ! Vraiment réveillé, Harry était pourtant persuadé qu'il resterait endormi…Une pointe de déception le traversa, pour ensuite se transformer en curiosité. Le brun essayait de rattraper le rêve qu'il venait de quitter. Fermant les yeux, des images se succédaient dans sa tête. Doucement puis de plus en plus rapidement pour former au final un film. Un film qui lui fait envie, mais ne le surprend absolument pas. Il avait toujours rêvé d'amour mais n'a jamais réussi dans ce domaine-là.

Ce sont quelques coups vifs sur son heurtoir qui le font vraiment émerger de son état comateux et songeur.

L'étonnement faisait bien pâle impression comparé à l'expression que le brun arborait.

Lui, aurait aimé disparaître tellement il se sentait ridicule face à la beauté naturelle que Draco dégagé…Et ce dernier aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire dans la tête du brun pour savoir s'il allait se faire jeter dehors à coup de sortilèges !

Draco aurait préféré avoir une branche de gui pour justifier son mouvement mais…Il faut parfois prendre son courage à deux mains et assumer.

Au final, aucun des deux ne sait comment ils en sont arrivés là. Sur ce sol recouvert d'un tapis moelleux, les corps bouillonnants, crépitants comme les flammes qui habitent l'âtre de la cheminée. Cette douce lueur rougeâtre habille leurs corps d'un voile de secret, de douceur, et de sensualité. Rouge comme la passion dévorant leur être, rouge comme les lèvres qui s'affrontent dans des baisers passionnés, gourmands, et si voluptueux qu'on s'en évanouirait de bonheur. Le silence de l'appartement n'est plus qu'entrecoupé par leurs gémissements impudiques. Des bras qui s'étreignent, des jambes qui se crispent sous le délice des attouchements de l'autre, des va-et vient entre le plaisir et ils se retrouvent dans le paradis caché du septième.

A travers les vitres embuées du petit appartement, nous pouvons voir la neige tomber et les chants des chorales meubler la nuit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'impression d'avoir parcouru le monde, que tout tourne et que mon corps est resté debout, malgré tous les obstacles. Je lève les yeux au ciel, les nuages filent au gré du vent. Vivant. Je sens mon cœur battre comme il n'a jamais battu.

Les joues rougies par le froid, les yeux brillants, je me dis que je viens de trouver mon paradis. Un Eden enneigé où l'on dessine des anges dans la poudreuse, où l'on glisse sur la surface gelée d'un lac, où l'on se réchauffe grâce au vin chaud et…Ses bras m'entourent et je sens à nouveau le feu parcourir mon corps.

Une main chaude contre la mienne ajoute à ce sentiment de plénitude qui m'envahit depuis le moment où il a passé la porte de mon appartement.

Je laisse mes yeux se fermer, et ma respiration se fait plus profonde. Des effluves de son parfum viennent me chatouiller les narines, je me sens revivre.

A partir de maintenant, je décide de vivre mes rêves au lieu de rêver ma vie.

Et vous ?

**...Fin...**

**(soupir)**

**Je me dis (une fois de plus) que ce OS craint mais bon…On m'a dit le contraire alors…Brefff !!! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! Surtout à toi Artoung !!! Je voulais vraiment me dépasser pour ce OS ! J'espère y être parvenue !**

**Je fais des gros bisous à tout le monde !!**

**Passer un bon réveillon !**

**x Harrie x**


End file.
